New Beginnings - With a Little Bit of The Past
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Life isn't fair. We all know that, but sometimes life comes up to you and slaps you in the face like an angry girl who just got dumped. Life brings surprises that can be good or bad. Life slapped me in the face…hard. Sorry that the title kind of sucks and there's a full summary inside! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in a really long time so please don't blame me or be mad at me if anything is wrong…I do accept criticism but please no mean or hurtful things…well here we go!**

_**Summary:**_

Life isn't fair. We all know that, but sometimes life comes up to you and slaps you in the face like an angry girl who just got dumped. Life brings surprises that can be good or bad. Life slapped me in the face…hard. I would cry myself to sleep and wake up in the middle of the night shaking with tears and screaming loudly. My parents, getting tired of this, decided to pick up our lives and move to Lima, Ohio.

_**Prologue**_

_**Aria**_

__I spin around and face blinding headlights. A large semi-truck is heading towards me at a dangerously fast speed. On the windshield there is a painted red A. I know my friends are screaming at me to move, but I can't hear them and none of my body parts seem to function correctly. All of a sudden I feel a hard force slamming into me from my side. I know it's not the truck. It's too small to be the truck and the truck was coming to me from in front anyways. I fall on the hard cement of a sidewalk and manage to lift up my head just enough to see my boyfriend (and former teacher) of two years mouthing three words to me, 'I Love You'. And then he's gone. The truck keeps on driving and he gets hit, thrown back a couple of feet and then ridden over by A (in the truck). I can hear his scream, and my own intertwined in his. And then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was going to post the full first chapter instead of the prologue…but then I thought that it would be better to leave the prologue at that ad start a new chapter basically right away, where Aria is already moved to Lima. I hope you guys don't hate me for this…and if you do…well I guess I'm sorry but this was the most efficient way to do this for me.**

_**Aria**_

After Ezra was killed by the one and only A, I couldn't stop crying and blaming myself. I was like a zombie for the two months following Ezra's dying. The girls would visit me every single day, but I almost rarely got out of my curled up fetal position on my bed. I was closed off to the world around me, so imagine how surprised I was when my mom came into my room and started packing a bucnh of my stuff, telling me to help her. "Where are we going?" I asked surprised.

"I got a job." She replied simply.

"Good for you, now why are you packing?" I prodded for more information as I lazily sat up in my bed.

"It's in Lima, Ohio." I stared at her.

"You got the job, _I _can stay with dad."

"Yet you're the one who's acting like the living dead, you need a new start." She explained.

"I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving Rosewood, I'm not leaving the girls, I'm not leaving Ali and I'm definetly not leaving Ezra!" I shouted at her.

"Uh, so all you needed was some more bad news to get you up on your feet?" My mom looked at me quizzically yet sarcastically.

"Mom!" I groaned as tears came up to my eyes. My mom's face softened.

"Honey, the girls' already know that you're leaving-"

"Wait what! My friends get informed before me that I'm moving?!" I interrupted her.

"Well you weren't very sociable the past few months!" My mom yelled back and I cowered into my blankets. "Look, just because you're moving, doesn't mean that Ezra…or Ali are leaving you, and you're not leaving them. They're both watching you from above and you have both of them right here." My mom sighed, leaned over and poked my chest, where my heart is. "Now get off of your lazy butt and come help me." She laughed and I shakily stood up and helped her pack. By the next month I have parted with everyone including the dead and was boarding a flight to Lima, Ohio with my mom. We quickly reached our row of seats. There was three chairs per row and I immediately knew that we'd be sitting next to someone else, hopefully they were manageable. "Do you want the window seat?" My mom asked me and I silently shook my head no. We quickly got into our seats and I started looking for the person who would sit next to me. Soon, a boy wearing highly fashionable clothing with slightly slicked back brown hair came up to our row and sat in the seat beside me.

"Hi I'm Kurt! Kurt Hummel!" The boy exclaimed and stuck his hand out as he sat down in his seat. My mom was looking at us out of the corner of her eye as I introduced myself.

"Aria Montgomery." I shook his hand and then stuck my ear buds into my ears and listened to one song on replay, Happiness by The Fray.

**Kurt**

This girl, Aria, didn't seem too friendly. After she introduced herself she basically just shut me out with her music! An older woman leaned over Aria while Aria glared at her for doing so. "I'm sorry about her, she's usually much happier and friendlier, she's just going through some tough times right now. I'm Ella Montgomery, her mother." The woman stuck her hand out and I firmly shook it. I looked over Aria and could immediately tell that she was going through some sort of break up. I could faintly hear the same song replaying from her iPod and she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Bad breakup?" I asked.

"You could say that…" Ella hesitated. Just then the captain's voice came over the PA system. Flight attendants showed us all of the safety lessons/rules and we soon were taking off.


End file.
